Prince of Polls
by janckw
Summary: It's raining and the 50 middle schoolers at U-17 are stuck inside. What to do? The teams decide to arrange a polling session, and some interesting polls are included for everyone. Just a fanfic I made for fun, with inspiration from Pairpuri volume 5. General characters from all the teams, slight Royal pair. Two/three shot story.


**Hi, this is just a fanfic I did for fun, as I was a bit bored. I would love to say "this is my first fanfic, so don' kill me!" but it's my second so I can't say that anymore XD Anyways this is just a two or three shot story, with 20 polls I'm guessing. I hope you enjoy this, even though it's a bit random! Oh btw, the timeline for this is in NPOT, right after the 27 black jerseys came back to the camp, and right before the 1st stringers came. I might have Tokugawa, Kanata and Oni come in, but I'm not sure.**

**Ah, and just so you know, the _inspiration_ came from Pairpuri volume 5. I'm not sure if the other volumes have polls too, because I've never read them. I only read volume 5 because it had Ryoma and Yukimura in it XP Only one of the poll questions came directly from Pairpuri volume five, and that was the "sayings" question (though the options were slightly different) The rest I thought up, though I don't know if they're related to the other Pairpuri volumes (but I don't even know if those have polls at all, for it would seem that each Pairpuri volume have different specials in it.)**

* * *

"Konbawa, minna-san~!" Kikumaru stood on a podium at the front of the room, waving his arms out to his teammates and the 50 middle schoolers excitedly. "Today we'll be holding a few very quick polls created by some of us to decide exactly what defines our fellow buddies!"

That day, there wasn't any practice because of the rain, so the middle schoolers had decided to host some random polls just for fun. At first it had just been a thing between Seigaku, but then Kikumaru got all excited about it and began to brag about it to Hyotei's Gakuto, then Fuji decided that he didn't want to do the polls without Yuuta, so then St. Rudolph got involved as well. From there, Kenya had heard about the polls from his cousin Yuushi, which sent Shitenhoji into action and by then everyone had pretty much heard about it. Now they were all gathered in one of the spacious cafeterias which had been emptied out to set up tables for the polls. There were about 20 or so polls, with one poll per table.

Kikumaru beamed at his audience, then arranged it so that there were six different Kikumarus talking to the crowd at once. "So you see the tables? They're set up in rows, so walk along each one! There's gonna be a box at each poll to put your answers in nya~! This is a private poll for now, until the results, so the boxes are painted over so you can't look inside. Everyone's going to get a specific number, for instance, Ochibi gets number 1, Fujiko gets number 6, I get number 7 and so on. That's because you're only allowed to vote once, and this makes sure of that. Good so far?"

Yuushi continued, having been dragged into being an MC yet again by Kikumaru. "So basically there's a poll/question and you put a slip of paper with your answer and number into the box. And like Kikumaru said, you can only vote once. Also, unless the poll doesn't have fixed options, you can only use an answer from the list of options. Easy enough? There are some polls in which there's no fixed option. For those, you can just put whatever answer you want…that's reasonable. So take a look around, and have fun. I've seen some of those polls, and they are…weird. There's no right or wrong answer, so just put in the answer that you're most confident with."

Kikumaru pointed to a line of tables near the back with food piled onto them. "It's close to dinner, so of course there's food to eat! Enjoy a snack while voting! You'll have all night for this! It's just like a party nya! So everyone, _START!"_

Chatting excitedly, everyone slowly began to disperse, going over to random rows. Atobe strolled over to a blue table, curious to know what the polls were like. "So what do we have here…" Atobe muttered, examining one of the first questions.

Poll #3:

Question : What nickname suits Atobe best?

A. Ice King

B. King

**C. Monkey King (highly recommended!)**

Atobe seized up angrily at the last option, eyebrow twitching. "….W-who the hell thought up this poll…..no, who the hell thought up that unsightly option for Ore-sama!" he roared, turning towards a snickering Ryoma, who in return gave him a smirk and V sign. _Che.…that cocky brat's the only one who would think something like that up_…he thought to himself, cursing at him.

"You even bolded that option! And what's with that 'highly recommended', huh? You little…" he began to storm towards Ryoma, but then noticed his teammates quickly shuffling to get their papers into the box for that very poll. His eyes narrowed at them, and he crossed his arms, silently fuming.

"And may Ore-sama know exactly which option you're voting for?"

Gakuto, Ryo, Yuushi, Wakashi, Chotaro and even Kabaji blinked back at him guiltily. "…..Aw c'mon Atobe, don't go watching us…" Ryo muttered, gingerly trying to hide his paper from Atobe's prying eyes. "It's a private poll y'know…."

"Ore-sama will remember this…" Atobe retorted, still glaring icily at them. With that, he gave a slight turn of his head and stalked off to another poll, while making a mental note to call Tezuka and ask what number of laps would be good for a punishment that his team would _never _forget. The rest of his team sighed in relief, then put their papers in for option C.

Meanwhile, over at one of the back rows, the Two Wings of Kyushu were at their own poll, stumped on an answer for their particular question.

Poll #14:

Question : Who do you think intakes the most calories each day?

A. Marui Bunta

B. Tanishi Kei

C. Momoshiro Takeshi

Tachibana scratched his head, looking at Chitose for help. "I really don't know…" he sighed, peering over at the three mentioned. "I mean, let's take a look at Marui-kun first. He's eating his fifth slice of vanilla blueberry chiffon cake with dark Belgium chocolate ice cream and soft caramel taffy. Can you just imagine how many calories that must have?"

Chitose chuckled. "No, but I can imagine how many times he's going to have to brush his teeth afterwards. Not to mention the cups of Listerine he'll need if he doesn't want holes in his teeth as souvenirs of this polling session. On the other hand," he continued, pointing at Momo, who was currently trying to balance his huge plate that contained a two meter mountain of hot dogs on it. "looks like Momoshiro-kun also knows how to wear it well, hm?"

"Ugh…" Tachibana groaned, looking away. "It honestly makes me lose my appetite when I see people stuffing themselves to their maximum capacity…and it scares me too, when I think about the mess that could occur afterwards."

Chitose then took a glance at Tanishi, who wasn't making his decision any easier. "Look at Tanishi-kun, he's using that 'tong style' of his again with that huge platter of beef…Who's idea was it to have yakiniku anyway?" he asked, to no one in particular. "Oishi-kun, perhaps?"

In that time, both Tachibana and himself had put their folded slips into the box, each having chosen their decision four minutes after arriving there. From the table beside them, Kamio and Shinji were still on their poll.

Kamio caught sight of his captain and called out to them in relief. "Hey you guys, come over here! We need your opinions on this one! These polls are seriously messing up my rhythm!"

Chitose laughed ruefully at Tachibana as they walked slowly over to their teammates. "Looks like this is going to be a long night, ne, Kippei?"

"….ugh."

* * *

"….."

"Aie aie…this poll's a hard one nya…"

"We can't choose two, buchou?"

"I'm afraid not. We're only supposed to choose one. Let's try and narrow it down…"

"Are you kidding me? This is nuts, we've been here for five minutes already!"

Poll #5:

Question : What's usually hidden that should be seen more often?

A. Atobe's modest side

B. Echizen acting his age

C. Inui's eyes

Kikumaru propped his elbows onto the table, deep in thought. "I would really love to see Ochibi's chibi side nya…" he murmered, smiling dreamily as he had numerous fantasies on how cute his little ochibi would be if he actually acted his age more often. "Come to think of it, I've only seen him laugh once, and that was after we won the Nationals. Fake laughing with Atobe-san before their match didn't count. He's never really laughed at all since then."

Behind him, Yukimura gently wrapped his fingers around a soft strand of his blue hair, trying to think about which sight being the rarest. "Well…" he started, "I think Atobe's been a little bit more modest these days, especially when he said 'The winner will be Court 5', right? So it mustn't be that option…"

"Uhhh, not really…" Akaya retorted, remembering the part where Atobe had denied ever saying that. "Atobe-san denied it right after, saying his usual 'The winner will be me!'" he drawled. He put his fingers to his head and began to imitate a confident Atobe, having had recent lessons from Niou. He threw his head back exaggeratingly, and began his trademark "Ore-sama no bigi o-" he froze as an icy glare reached him from across the room. He shivered slightly, cowering away from the glare that could freeze hell over, if not him. "N-n-never mind then…"

"Let's just all thrown one in then, since it would seem that we have different opinions…"

"I can't believe you guys don't want to pick C!" Kenya interjected, nudging himself into the group for a say. "I personally want to see Inui's eyes! I've heard some people say that he's really hot without his glasses. It's really no question! God, where in the world does Inui even buy his glasses anyways? I can never figure out why we can't see through them!"

Kikumaru shook his head fiercely, slamming his hand on the table. "No way nya~!" he yelled, "I've seen him without his glasses before (well, one of the lenses at least), and he ain't a pretty sight at all! His eyes look as if a dog pu-"

"Well then, Kikumaru..." Inui whispered, popping up behind an unsuspecting Kikumaru in a flash of dark shadows, smoke, and glasses gleams. "Would you like my most updated creation to…change your view on things?" he suggested, smiling evilly as he produced an orange/gold drink out of nowhere. "Here's my newest, most _delicious_ drink…Inui Hyper Volcanic Somewhat-Organic Vegetable Juice Remix 13 Version 0023. Your satisfaction is guaranteed, or I'll make you another one, one with a fancier name that you won't be able to pronounce with liquids that change color too. How about you give it a try then, Kikumaru? I've been waiting for a volunteer to be my test-subject…"

"_NOOOO! UUWWAAAAAAAHH!"_

* * *

"Oh? Did you hear that scream, Echizen? Sounded a lot like Kikumaru, didn't it." Fuji smiled and snapped a quick picture as he watched a screaming Kikumaru bolt out of the room with some kind of orange liquid foaming out of his mouth. "I'll bet it's one of Inui's newest Juices too…I'm jealous. I haven't had one in ages ever since he left the camp for the mountain training..."

Ryoma glanced at Fuji's phone warily. "What was that picture for?" he asked, not really wanting to know why Fuji would want/need a blackmail picture for the jumping energy ball.

Fuji chuckled, reflecting pure innocence in his smile. "Kikumaru and I had a little…_disagreement_ the other day, and he still hasn't gotten around to forgiving me. I was hoping that this picture would change his mind…if not…"

…_if not, he'll think of some other painful way to do the job_. Ryoma thought, sighing. "So let's move on to the next poll." Ryoma didn't care too much about the polls, and had blown some off relatively quickly. It was only because of Fuji that he was taking more time on them now. He wasn't about to risk his reputation with one of Fuji's specialty pictures, although Fuji had once assured him that he was too photogenic to ever look bad in any kind of photo.

Poll #12:

Question : What was the likely inspiration for Oishi's hairstyle?

A. A helmet

B. A bowling ball

C. A ladybug

"A bowling ball!" The two said in unison, filling out the paper. Fuji laughed, amused at their instant agreement. "That was an easy one, wasn't it?" he remarked, slipping his paper in gracefully.

"Yeah…But if I didn't know about Oishi-fukubuchou liking bowling, I might have said ladybug." he replied, shooting a quick glance at Oishi to make sure he wasn't listening. He didn't want to offend the mother hen too much, especially as the magistrate was currently exploding at Tanishi and Kintaro for "wasting the juices of the meat". "Next one, then."

Poll #8:

Question: Which saying do you NOT want people saying to you?

A. (Echizen Ryoma) Mada mada dane

B. (Sanada Genichirou) Tarundoru!

C. (Fuji Syusuke) You're still too early to beat me

D. (Shishido Ryo) That's super lame

E. (Tezuka Kunimitsu) Run XX laps around the court

F. (Inui Sadaharu) Would you like to try my newest concoction?

"Oh? I never knew that 'mada mada dane' was an expression of mine." Ryoma remarked, cocking his head slightly. "I just say it often, that's all."

_Yeah…that's kind of what it means to have a saying, you know? _Fuji thought to himself, laughing once more. "This one's kind of easy too, isn't it?" he said cheerfully, pushing in his slip, followed by Ryoma, who had taken a minute longer. "I want a more challenging one..."

Ryoma pointed to Poll #5. "Let's go to that one then, Yukimura-san told me that it's a hard one. It'd better not involve me again."

* * *

"Aw c'mon, I wasn't done eating my cake yet!"

"But you've already eaten six slices! Ooh, cool, look at this one!" Jiro yelled, dragging a bored Marui over with him. For once, the narcoleptic was wide awake, and was actually jumping around excitedly. It seemed that all of his energy that had built up all those times that he was sleeping had been released all at once. "It involves both you and me, isn't that cool?"

Poll #11:

Question: Who has the weirdest habit before a match?

A. Jiro, with his constant need for sleep

B. Marui, with his cake eating for stamina

C. Jackal, with his shaving

D. Atobe, with his demands for cheering on his behalf

E. Taka, with his sudden explosion of passion

F. Feel free to add another one!

"Hmmm…I honestly think it's Jackal, but that Taka's weird too, with his personality change…I wonder what causes that…lack of confidence?" Marui mused. "Or maybe the opposite…"

"Ahh…I think it could be Atobe-buchou though, I do think that cheering's kinda weird at times. It creates the coolest atmosphere though!" Jiro added brightly, wanting to support his captain.

"Excuse me?" Atobe was now smothering at Jiro, arms crossed. "Why in the world does it seem like these polls are all aimed at Ore-sama, anh? Was it that cocky rookie that created all of these polls?"

"Why of course not," Ryoma replied, smirking at Atobe. Fuji had gone to the washroom, so he had wandered over just in time to hear the king's remarks. "I'm telling the truth though, I only made a few of them."

"And a few included all the ones that involve me?" Atobe suggested, a sweet smile creeping up on his lips.

Ryoma shook his head. "No, there are honestly about 10 polls that have you in there, Monkey King, give or take a few, and I didn't make them all. I had help from the rest of Hyotei."

"How nice, brat prince. So you're saying my team conspired against Ore-sama?"

"Eh, maybe. I don't actually know who else created these polls, though there seems to be one that aims at someone's weak spot for everyone, including me. I saw a poll that asked who the most arrogant person was. I think I'm getting that hands down, even though you're in it too."

Before Atobe could snap back at him, Marui jumped in. "Then who created the calorie poll?" he asked, remembering how someone had actually asked him if he knew how many calories he took in with his sweets each day.

"No clue, I think it was Kirihara-san but I'm not certain."

Atobe sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Forget it, it would seem that everyone except for Ore-sama's had a hand in these polls. Ore-sama's going to go examine the other polls now. Echizen, why don't you join me, since it would seem that Seigaku's tensai will be taking a while? I believe he met up with his brother at some point, and is chatting with him right now."

Ryoma smirked. "I'm sure you just want someone to blame on when your pride takes a hit. C'mon then, I'm sure Monkey King hasn't even looked at half of the polls."

"And stop calling Ore-sama by that unsightly name!"

_To be continued_

**Ok that's it for this random chapter, I'll get the second part up some time in the next month :) Thanks for reading! I hope it was ok. Please review, they're greatly appreciated!**


End file.
